


There are Times of Cuteness

by TeegMachiine



Series: Fluffy Times Yall [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, HLVRAIOC, original character - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and au fluff, and sadness, leave me be, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeegMachiine/pseuds/TeegMachiine
Summary: So my oc ships may be chaotic but they are really good to each other when they arent sassing and play fighting.
Relationships: Original Character - Relationship
Series: Fluffy Times Yall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

this is a filler  
cool roight?  
please allow me to break my babies in with some wholesome babyitis  
I promise they are good!


	2. Extinguish Me: Bud x Teeg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if your boyfriend died?

This was it...the end.

All of it was over.

Teeg...Barney...Everyone...

They did it, they beat the fucked up AI that was hellbent on trying to end the entirety of humanity...but Teeg had-they left with them, into that burst of number and code that had twinkled down around them in a prismatic show of glitter and numbers.

He fell to his knees in anguish as the realization that Teeg probably won't be coming back struck him and hard.   
Hands landing in the murky almost meat like water beneath him, head up to face the 'sky' of Xen as the beautiful twinkles of light started to fade.  
He didn't feel when he started to cry, hot tears pouring down his cheeks, liquid magma pouring thickly from the eyes of the prototype.  
Teeg...was gone.  
He was gone...

The fight they had with B4rney, Teeg fusing with him to counter the power and attacks.  
The fact that the hologram died for them all...why?!   
Why did he .. have to say he loved him before he went and died?  
Why did the code look so beautiful as he exploded in midair?  
Why was their cries of anguish so harmonious?  
So...goddamn beautiful and heart breaking?

He didn't react when he started to transform due to his anguish.  
Starting from his hands and spreading up to his neck  
His skin darkened to obsidian and magma rock, clawed hands digging into the ground as he shook with body wracking sobs, ducking his head and pressing it against the water, as he cried, ignoring the comforting pats and consoling words of his colleagues as he cried for his fallen comrade- a future loved one. As he sobbed the leftover code that floated above stalled in the air.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
The code fluttered in place for a while before it swirled together in a ball and reformed into a shape.  
  
Teeg.  
  
The AI looked down at the crew, something in him tugging hard.   
He could feel, he always could have, he was sentient after all.  
He floated down to them, reaching a hand out to touch Buds cheek, gently pressing his head against Buds, singing to him in Pink to Rose.  
A song of love and promise.  
A song of sweet nothings and sweet somethings.

The scientist looked up, magma eyes overflowing with sadness, happiness....love.  
He pulled the AI into a kiss.  
Cold and electric.  
Hot and scorching.  
A dynamic made for themselves.

"Don't do that ever again-" Bud murmured, and Teeg promised.


End file.
